The present invention relates to packages or boxes for wristwatches, and is more particularly concerned with wristwatch support members that can be used in such packages to support and display a strap-type wristwatch without requiring that the straps of the watch be buckled together.
Herzog U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,608 issued Jan. 26, 1993, for "Package for Supporting an Unbuckled Strap-Type Wristwatch" discloses a package that includes a substantially C-shaped wristwatch support element having a pair of integral clips disposed adjacent opposite end portions of the support element. A strap-type wristwatch is mounted on the support element by slipping the straps of the watch into the clips to retain and support the wristwatch in place without buckling the straps together.
The patented Herzog package eliminates a number of disadvantages, described in the patent, inherent in strap type wristwatch support packages used prior to the Herzog invention. The present invention constitutes an improvement on the patented Herzog package which achieves those same advantages, but which does so by use of a modified wristwatch support element that is less expensive to manufacture, is even easier to mount and dismount a watchband, and which can be used with all watchbands irrespective of their thickness in contrast to the patented Herzog package wherein the space provided between each clip and the underlying support element limited the thickness of the watchband that could be retained in place by the clip.